1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile having a second body that is moveable with respect to a first body to expose a region of a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal refers generally to a portable device that is configured to provide one or more functions, such as audio/video communication functions, information input/output functions, data storage functions, and the like.
The mobile terminal has been adapted over time to be able to perform a variety of additional functions including capturing images in the form of photos or videos, playing multimedia files such as music files or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcasts, in addition to the traditional functions described above, and, therefore, the mobile terminal has been implemented as a complex multimedia player. In order to implement these additional functions, a variety approaches using different hardware and/or software have been attempted. For example, in order for users to search or select functions easily, a user interface (UI) environment has been provided.
Also, because one's choice in mobile terminals is considered to be representative of one's character or personality, there is a demand for various types of mobile terminals. In accordance with such demands, various types of mobile terminals including a folder type, a slide type, a bar type, and a rotation type, have been developed. Among the various designs, the slide type mobile terminal generally has an opening and closing structure in which one body overlays another body and the bodies are slidable with respect to each other.